1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cartridge and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
A liquid ejection device adapted to eject a liquid, such as ink, from jet nozzles, for example, an inkjet printing apparatus, is provided with a liquid container provided to contain a liquid, such as a cartridge, as the supply source of the liquid. The liquid container is attached to the liquid ejection device in a replaceable manner. When the liquid in the liquid container is consumed, the empty liquid container is replaceable with a new liquid container.
In order to inform the user of the replacement timing of the liquid container, the liquid container may be provided with a liquid detector, which is located between a liquid container adapted to contain the liquid and a supply port arranged to supply the contained liquid to outside of the liquid container and serves to detect consumption of the liquid in the liquid container. For example, a liquid detector described in JP-A-2007-307894 has a liquid detection chamber, which is formed by a recess and a film covering the recess and is filled with the liquid supplied from the liquid container. A pressure-receiving member and a spring are provided inside the liquid detection chamber. The spring presses the film in one direction via the pressure-receiving member. When the liquid of or over a predetermined level remains in the liquid container, the liquid is supplied to the liquid detection chamber, so that the pressure of the liquid and the pressure of the spring are applied onto the film covering the recess in the liquid detector. When the volume of the liquid remaining in the liquid container decreases below the predetermined level, however, no liquid is supplied to the liquid detection chamber, so that the film does not receive the pressure of the liquid. This results in changing the position of the film (and the pressure-receiving member). The technique described in JP-A-2007-307894 detects the state of remaining liquid in the liquid container according to the positional change of the pressure-receiving member.
In the prior art liquid container, however, the structure of the liquid detection chamber may make it difficult to expel the air bubbles entering the liquid detection chamber, for example, during the operation of filling the liquid. The air bubbles remaining in the liquid detection chamber may lower the detection accuracy of the state of remaining liquid by the liquid detector. Consequently, there is a need to readily expel air bubbles out of not only the liquid detection chamber but the whole liquid container.